clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/Wishes for future Balance Updates 6/1/2018
Happy New Year Clash Royale Users lets start of 2018 with a balance idea wishlist The date above is when am I writing this blog I have no idea when the next update is coming. Okay, so I am going to write my OPINIONS on how balanced are the cards right now in clash royale tell me if I Buff or Nerf a troop too much. All of these stats changes will be in tournament standards. I am now going to split the balance changes into 3 categories High, moderate and low priority balance changes in my OPINION. High priority: Balance changes to should happen as soon as possible Medium priority: balance changes that will hopefully come soon Low priority: balance changes that hopefully will be added once the majority of the high and medium priorities have been handled. I want to try to make the underpowered cards stronger and nerf Exenado and Logbait and since they are way too strong. I also want to make the 1 elixir Skeletons more useful but requires a lot of balancing High Priority Royal Ghost: The Royal Ghost will now take 2sec to become invisible after attacking(from 0.7sec), Spells will now make him visible and death damage can hurt him Why: The Royal Ghost's invisibility offers way value for 3 elixir and he makes Bridge Spam so much stronger so by nerfing his invisibility so it takes longer for the Royal Ghost to become invisible and spells now making him visible he will be more vulnerable on offense and there was a bug where the Balloon and Giant Skeleton's death damage won't deal damage to an invisible Royal Ghost. Barbarians: Health increase by 10% Why: More splash units have been added to the game which slowly made Barbarians trash. They are also slow which means ranged units can chip Barbarians from a distance so a 10% health increase will allow them to survive one extra hit from Archers, Minions, Goblins, P.E.K.K.A, Spear Goblins, Wizard, Baby Dragon, etc. Health: 636 -> 699 Royal Giant: Cost increase to 7 elixir, Health increase by 16.7%, Hitspeed decrease to 1.5sec and damage increase by 6% Why: The Royal Giant is too weak in tournaments because of his low stats and his 6 elixir cost can easily allow him to be easily supported by splash troops making him very annoying. So by making him more expensive but tougher, this will allow him to be more dangerous but much harder to support. Health: 2544 -> 2968 . Damage: 159 -> 169 . DPS 93 -> 112 Cannon Cart: Health and Shield increase by 11%, Lifetime increase to 30sec and Cannon Cart is now considered a heavy troop Why: The Cannon Cart is already a decent card but it's biggest flaw is it's health as it dies way too quickly for 5 elixir ranged troop that only targets ground. So by giving the Cannon Cart more heath and a longer lifetime, this will allow the Cannon Cart do more damage over time without dying too quickly. Also if the Cannon Cart becomes a heavy troop it won't receive knockback from most spells, Bowler and Mega Knight. Health and Shield: 731 -> 811 Bomber: Hitspeed decrease to 1.7sec, splash radius increase to 2.5tiles(from 1.5) and health increase by 16% Why: The Bomber's damage is very good but he lacks health, splash radius, and hitspeed so I am buffing all of them so he can become viable in the higher arena. He will still be very fragile since he only has 360 health at lv 9 but at least he can survive an extra hit from most small-medium troops. Health: 311 -> 360 . DPS 142 -> 159 Bomb Tower: Damage and hitspeed is the same as a Bomber, Health increase by 6% and lifetime increase to 45sec Why: The Bomb Tower is the most pathetic building in the game from the beginning to now the Bomb Tower was always classified as the worst defense in this game so it's time for a huge buff Health: 1672 ->1760 Damage: 176 -> 211 . DPS: 110 -> 159 Clone: Cloned troops have 20% of the original troop’s health Why: The cloned troops will still be fragile but now they can actually take some hits. Cloning a tank will actually be pretty threatening. e.g a cloned lv 7 Giant will now have 668 health instead of 1 which means the arena tower need 7 extra shots to kill the cloned Giant. Sparky: Splash Radius increase to 3 tiles(from 1.8 tiles) Why: Sparky is already good in her stats but when she fires her splash radius seems so small after waiting for 4 seconds. This splash radius increase means that her splash radius will now be as big as a Giant Skeleton's bomb which means she can hit more things in 1 blast making her even more dangerous with Tornado. Even though Sparky is a decent card she is still one of the weaker legendaries. Freeze: Duration decrease to 3.3sec(from 4sec) cost decrease to 3 Why: The Freeze spell risk and reward is way too high as if you fail to place the Freeze spell on time you just wasted 4 elixir but if you do get it right you can easily do over 1000+ damage to the crown tower and possibly take it out. So like the rage spell, the Freeze spell will have a lower risk but a lower reward. Rage: Cost decrease to 1 and Radius decrease to 4.5 Why: Rage is decent in 2v2 but it's trash at 1v1 like Clone there is not a lot of opportunities to use Rage. Barbarian Hut: Health increase by 9.1%, Spawn Speed decrease to 13sec(from 14sec) Why: The Barbarian Hut is excellent in draft challenges and okay in touchdown but sucks for the other game modes. So giving this card a health buff can allow the Barbarian Hut to survive more hits and spawn Barbarians slightly faster. The Barbarians will still produce a total of 5 waves. Health: 1936 -> 2112 Hunter: Health increase by 25% or 34% and hitspeed decrease to 1.8sec(from 2.2sec) Why: If the Hunter is supposed to be a card that does heavy damage when up close why doesn't he have a lot of health?! also his hitspeed is so slow that most of the time he will only shoot 1-2 before dying. Health: 696 -> 871 or 931 . DPS: 31x10 -> 38x10 Medium Priority Lightning: Damage decrease by 12.6% cost decrease to 5 Why: I think Lightning is a bit underpowered but I also believe that Lightning does way too much damage to the Inferno Tower so now the Lightning will be cheaper but it will do less damage. Damage: 837 -> 731 . Crown Tower Damage: 292 -> 255 Executioner: Damage decrease by 5% and Hitspeed decrease to 2.5sec(from2.4sec) Why: I think the Executioner is balanced but I want to indirectly buff the Spear Goblins and Barbarians so I weaken his damage so he won't one-shot Spear goblins on his first pass but the second pass will still kill them. Damage: 140 -> 133 . DPS: 58x2 -> 53x2 Spear Goblins: Health increase by 25% and Damage increase by 10% Why: Spear Goblins are way too fragile so a huge buff increase will allow the Spear Goblins to survive 1 extra hit from Skeletons, Bats, Baby Dragon and Executioner. Health: 110 -> 137 Musketeer: Damage increase by 10% and hitspeed decrease to 1.2sec Why: The Musketeer is outclassed by other support troops like Electro Wizard and Wizard so with this buff she will one-shot Minions Damage: 176 -> 193 . DPS stays the same at lv 7 Prince: Damage increase by 10% Why: The last balance update made the Prince viable but to keep the interactions with Barbarians the same the Prince is getting a damage increase so he can still one shot Barbarians Damage: 325 -> 359 . Charge Damage: 718 . DPS: 232 -> 256 Dark Prince: Splash radius increased to 1.5 from 1, Damage increase by 10%, shield health increase by 12.5% and charge splash radius will be 1.8 instead of the normal splash. Why: The Dark Prince is viable and usable but the other Mini Tanks and splash units still outclassed him so this buff will allow him to kill swarms and medium health troops quicker and his splash radius is a bit too small since a Skeleton army can counter him which is wrong for a splash damage troop. Shield Health: 266 -> 299 . Damage: 206 -> 226 . DPS: 147 -> 161 Goblin Gang: Cost increase to 4 and now spawns 4 goblins and 4 spear goblins Why: Goblin Gang is way too versatile for 3 elixir and Log bait is still seen everywhere so now Goblin Gang will be a higher risk but higher reward. Flying Machine: hit speed decrease to 0.9sec and Health increase by 10.5% Why: The Flying machine has potential as an air sniper but it's stats are a bit too weak so I am buffing them. That way the Flying Machine will survive an extra hit from crown towers and Mega Minion. Health: 510 -> 563 . DPS: 142 -> 157 Guards: hitspeed decrease to 1sec, Damage and Health(Not shield) increase by 3% Why: The Buff was not strong enough to make Guards more useful so this buff will allow the Guards to survive a hit from a crown tower and defend against swarms and glass cannons more efficiently. Ice Wizard: Damage increase by 9%, hit speed decrease to 1.5sec(from 1.7sec) Why: the Ice Wizard struggles a lot on ladder due to overlevel Skeletons so this damage and hitspeed buff should allow him to take out Skeletons and bats at a faster rate. Damage: 69-> 75 . DPS: 40 -> 50 Cannon: Health increase by 20% Why: The Cannon is only useful for taking out Hog Riders that's it Health: 742 -> 890 Tornado: Damage decrease by 9% Why: I want to indirectly buff Spear Goblins so now Tornado won't be able to one shot Spear Goblins. Total Damage: 145 -> 132 Tesla: Health increase by 20% Why: The Tesla is too fragile for 4 elixir Health: 954 -> 1144 Mirror: Mirror now spawns troops 2 levels higher Why: Mirror is a pretty weak card since you have to play the same card again you just played for 1 extra elixir. Making the mirror spawn cards 2 levels higher is actually a huge advantage since this will now change interactions like Mirrored Zap can now kill Minion, Mirrored Minions can survive a hit from a Wizard, Mirrored Wizard can one shot Archers, etc. Bowler: health increase by 9%, hitspeed decrease to 2.4sec and splash radius increased from 1.8 to 2 Why: The Bowler is outclassed by the Executioner and Wizard since they provide a higher dps and can target air units. So I think the Bowler should be receiving a health buff so he will survive longer during the counter push after he defends. Also, he will need that buff since the Prince and Dark Prince are getting a buff. Health: 1596 -> 1729 . DPS: 95 -> 99 Dart Goblin: Health increase by 10%, Range increase to 7(from 6.5), damage increase by 6% and depoy time increase to 1.5sec Why: I personally love the Dart Goblin and I think he should be used more. The Dart Goblin damage buff will allow him to 2 shot minions and the health increase will allow him to survive a crown tower 4 levels higher than him, survive one extra second against Poison and survive 1 hit from a Wizard and Royal Ghost, the range increase will still be in range of the King Tower and Crown Tower and at the same time will allow the Dart goblin to snipe a defensive building like an inferno tower 4 tiles away instead of 3 tiles away from the river but this could make him very annoying when placed at the bridge so a short 0.5sec deploy time increase should make him less annoying. Also at tournament standards, The Log and Arrows can still kill the Dart Goblin. Health: 216 -> 237 . Damage: 93 -> 98 . DPS: 143 -> 150 Low Priority P.E.K.K.A and Mega Knight: Deploy Time increase to 1.5sec Why: On defense, the P.E.K.K.A and Mega Knight are very strong and can wall out an entire push and this nerf will make their defensive value a bit weaker but not trash. Balloon: Initial attack speed decrease to 0.5sec Why: The Balloon has been a strong card and when it touches the crown tower it will land it's 798 damage immediately so this will at least make the Balloon much more manageable. Mortar: Damage increase by 12% Why: The Mortar is a bit weak unlike the balanced X-Bow so a damage buff should allow the Mortar to one shot Archers Damage: 228 -> 254 . DPS: 45 -> 50 Giant: Health increase by 5% Why: The Hog Rider and Goblin Barrel are such popular cards and I want to see more diversity than these 2. Health: 3344 -> 3520 Giant Skeleton: Health increase by 14.3% hitspeed decrease to 1.3sec, damage increase by 4.4% and Death damage decrease by 17% Why: The Giant Skeleton is in a tough situation where he is trash in 1v1 but OP in 2v2. So to solve that the Giant Skeleton is receiving a huge stat boost to make him better in 1v1 but his death damage is reduced so he would be less effective in 2v2. Health: 2660 -> 3192 . Damage: 172 -> 179 . DPS: 114 -> 137 . Death Damage: 957 -> 798 'Lumberjack: Health 'increase' by 6%' Why: I want to see more mini tank diversity then just Knight Health: 990 -> 1050 'Mini P.E.K.K.A: health increase by 10%' Why: I want to see more mini tank diversity then just Knight Health: 1056 -> 1161 The Skeleton and Bats rebalance I made this section different because I have an idea to make the 1 elixir skeletons viable but not OP but this will require a lot of balancing from the other Skeleton Variants and Bats will also receive this because of consistency. Skeletons: Health and Damage decrease by 20% and troop count increase to 4 Why: Ledoot will finally return but I have to nerf their stats heavily in order for Ledoot to not make the Skeletons OP on defense. Health and Damage: 67 -> 53 Skeleton Army: Troop Count increase to 17 or 18 from 14 Why: Because I am heavily nerfing the Skeleton's stats I have to buff the Skeleton Army so it's overall dps will stay similar Skeleton barrel: Health increase by 10%, Death damage increase by 280%, bug fix(Death Damage can no longer target air) and troop count increase to 10(from 8) Why: The Skeleton Barrel's death damage can only kill skeletons which I think is dumb I believe it should 1 shot archers but there is also a bug where the death damage hurts air so now the death damage is stronger but does not target air. Also since I am nerfing the Skeleton's stats I have added 2 Skeletons so their total dps stays similar Health: 636 -> 699 . Death Damage: 67 -> 254 Witch: Damage increase by 10% and hitspeed decrease to 0.6sec Why: Because the Skeletons from the Witch is getting heavily nerfed in order for the Witch to be usable I buffed her Damage Damage: 69 -> 75 . DPS: 98 -> 125 Tombstone: Health increase by 25% Why: The Tombstone is way too fragile and even Spear Goblins can heavily damage the Tombstone so I suggest a health buff. Health: 422 -> 528 Bats: Health and Damage decrease by 20% and troop count increase to 6 Why: To keep it consistent with the Skeletons the Bats will have the same stats as Skeletons but to not make them weak they are going to receive an extra bat Health and Damage: 67 -> 53 Night Witch: Health increase by 6% Range increase to a Prince Why: Apart from Bridge Spam and Golem Beatdown Night Witch is one of the worst Legendaries in the game because she has received too much nerfs so this tiny buff will hopefully make her viable in other decks. Health: 750 -> 795 Graveyard: Duration increase to 12sec Why: Since I am nerfing the Skeletons I am increasing the duration to 12 so now a total of 20 Skeletons will spawn instead of 16. P.S I can't think of any balance ideas for the heal spell because that card is very unstable and I don't know about Zappies yet since I haven't done enough testing with Zappies That is pretty much my OPINIONS for buffs and nerfs. Before you comment just think will you hurt someone's feelings writing this comment? Also wow this took around 2 hours to write this. Category:Blog posts